<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Have I Ever by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450532">Never Have I Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Versatile Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never have I ever," Taeyong says loudly, so as to make sure the other two are listening despite their bickering. "Wanted to have a threesome with my roommates."</p>
<p>Doyoung and Jaehyun stare like a couple of deer in headlights as Taeyong downs the rest of his drink in one single gulp, immediately doing the same without asking any questions.</p>
<p>"I'm moving over five thousand miles away in less than six days, and I don't know how long it'll be until I come back to Seoul. You really wanna go the rest of our lives without knowing what it's like?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Have I Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in my drafts for almost a month now and I lowkey regret even starting this because trying to get it done has been nothing but a thorn in my side. The second half of this isn't beta'd because I'm just tired of looking at it, so sorry in advance if there are any spelling or grammatical errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The party's been dead for about an hour now. Everyone is either passed out in random places or confined to dark corners of the house, their voices hushed as they try not to draw attention to themselves now that the music has stopped. Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Taeyong are apart of the latter group, all seated around an oddly placed coffee table just outside of the kitchen. A half empty bottle of tequila sits untouched in the center, and it's Jaehyun that makes the suggestion that would turn the night into something they'd never forget.</p>
<p>"Let's play never have I ever." He leans forward and grabs the bottle of tequila, and shakes it back and forth in his hands as incentive. "We graduate in four days and I don't know what's gonna happen after that. We should take advantage and have fun while we can 'cause this is our last night together for who knows how long."</p>
<p>Jaehyun hated thinking about it, hated knowing that he was going to have to part with his two best friends in less than a week, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Taeyong's belongings are already in transit on their way to Los Angeles and his plane leaves two days after graduation. Doyoung, on the other hand, intended on staying in Korea just like Jaehyun, but with plans to move all the way to Busan. It was a hell of a lot closer than Los Angeles, but with a four hour commute to get there and back, seeing each other frequently just wouldn't be an option when it came to fitting it into their schedules.</p>
<p>"Yeah, fuck it. I'm down." Doyoung dumps the remainder of whats in his cup into an empty one he finds on the floor beside him, and does the same with Taeyong's before sliding them over to Jaehyun. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a few burning questions."</p>
<p>"Oh, trust me, I have more than a few," Taeyong agrees. "There are some things you want to know, but not enough to actually wanna ask."</p>
<p>Jaehyun hands Doyoung and Taeyong's glasses back to them, each about a third of the way full, before pouring himself a glass as well. "Like what? That doesn't make any sense."</p>
<p>"It does, and you'll see why when we start playing."</p>
<p>"Whatever. Let's kai, bai, bo to see who goes first. One, two, shoot."</p>
<p>Taeyong throws his fist into the air with a happy little yell. "Oh, hell yeah." He shakes his drink a little, watching the liquid circle around the cup before bringing it to just below his lips. "Never have I ever had sex in my roommate's bed <em>without</em> their knowledge."</p>
<p>Neither Taeyong nor Doyoung take a drink, and Doyoung raises an eyebrow when Jaehyun does. "What the <em>fuck</em>, Jae? <em>With who?</em>"</p>
<p>"Johnny." Jaehyun's tone is nonchalant, but the redness in his face is what gives him away. "How the hell did you figure that out?"</p>
<p>"Do you mean to tell me that those stains I can never seem to fucking get out of my sheets are--<em>oough</em>, oh my god." Taeyong doubles over dramatically while pretending to vomit. "I was right. They're cum stains, aren't they? Yours or Johnny's?"</p>
<p>"Probably, and I don't know. We fuck in your bed a lot."</p>
<p>"<em>What?</em> Oh my fucking--please excuse me while I go and bathe myself in bleach."</p>
<p>"If these are the kinds of questions we're gonna be asking, do I have to play?" Doyoung looks back and forth between Jaehyun and Taeyong, and sighs when they both say yes. "Goddammit."</p>
<p>"You were the one that said you had 'burning questions'."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but--" Doyoung stops himself from continuing, and takes a swig of tequila before leaning forward into the table and lowering his voice. "Okay, fine. Never have I ever pretended to black out just to avoid talking to my roommate about that one time they hooked up at a frat party."</p>
<p>Jaehyun's eyes widen as Taeyong takes a small sip from his cup, pointedly avoiding eye contact with either of them. "What the hell, you guys? You slept together and didn't tell me?"</p>
<p>"We woke up half naked in some fraternity house last year," Taeyong says into his cup, still not bothering to look up at all. "Doyoung asked me if I remembered what had happened the previous night and I said no because I didn't wanna make our friendship all complicated."</p>
<p>"Our friendship has always been complicated, Ty! Normalcy has never been our thing!" Doyoung practically shouts. "I knew you were lying to me. You were so weird for, like, a month after that. You wouldn't have been if you really didn't remember."</p>
<p>"Why would you <em>not</em> want to talk about that?" Jaehyun inquires with a raised eyebrow. "Shit, I'd sleep with Doyoung any day of the week if it were with no strings attached."</p>
<p>"What the <em>fuck</em>? Didn't you just say that you're fucking Johnny?"</p>
<p>"I never said we're exclusive." Jaehyun leans back against the wall behind him with his cup in hand, and inhales deeply while thinking carefully about his next words. "Never have I ever jacked off to the thought of my roommates."</p>
<p>Jaehyun is the first to take a drink, followed by Doyoung and then Taeyong. "I could have told you that one."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Jaehyun agrees. "But at least now I know for sure."</p>
<p>"Your fault for having a body like that." Taeyong looks Jaehyun up and down, eyes resting on his arms for a moment before shifting his gaze over to Doyoung. "And you, well. <em>You know</em>."</p>
<p>"I do know, and now that I know for sure that you also know, I'd be lying if I said I weren't disappointed." Doyoung props his elbow up onto the table and rests his hand in his chin with a <em>hmph!</em> "I coulda been sleeping with you this whole time."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Same." Jaehyun cocks his head to the side, his back still against the wall, as he gives Doyoung a smile that one could only describe as evil. "Would you have made a move if you knew I was interested?"</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah, I would have," Doyoung laughs. "Shit, I'd have fucked you everyday, too, if I knew it would have been no strings attached."</p>
<p>"I said 'any day', not 'everyday'."</p>
<p>"Is there a difference?"</p>
<p>"Never have I ever," Taeyong says loudly, so as to make sure the other two are listening despite their bickering. "Wanted to have a threesome with my roommates."</p>
<p>Doyoung and Jaehyun stare like a couple of deer in headlights as Taeyong downs the rest of his drink in one single gulp, immediately doing the same without asking any questions.</p>
<p>"I'm moving over five thousand miles away in less than six days, and I don't know how long it'll be until I come back to Seoul," Taeyong continues. "I already regret what happened after that party last year. By the time I was ready to talk about it, I figured too much time had passed and that it would've been weird. I'm not about to make that mistake again, especially now that I'm <em>leaving the country</em>."</p>
<p>"I mean. Shit." Jaehyun looks back and forth between Taeyong and Doyoung, not really sure what type of response would be right or wrong at this point. "I kind of want to argue with you, but I don't really have any reason to."</p>
<p>"C'est la vie, I guess." Doyoung stands up from his spot at the table and twists his torso a little until his back cracks, and extends a hand out to Taeyong.  "I'm definitely not about to say no, especially when you're the one offering."</p>
<p>Jaehyun grabs the now almost empty bottle of tequila from where he left it on the table and takes a long swig before standing up with Doyoung and Taeyong. "We're really gonna do this then."</p>
<p>"We're really gonna do this."</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"Can we do that in some random person's house?"</p>
<p>"You do it in my bed all the time," Taeyong replies sarcastically, giving Jaehyun a sidelong glance as they make their way upstairs. "I wouldn't think that kind of thing would bother you."</p>
<p>"True. Do we just pick a room, or what?"</p>
<p>"I don't see why not." Doyoung opens the first door he comes across and immediately slams it shut with a mortified look on his face. "I think that one's occupied."</p>
<p>"God. What if that happens to us?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't think that kind of thing would bother you." Taeyong punches Jaehyun in the arm, not liking the fact that his own words are being used to call him out. "Voyeurism seems like something that'd be right up your alley."</p>
<p>"Maybe it is. Who knows."</p>
<p>Doyoung stops walking as soon as he reaches the next door, and gives Taeyong a knowing look before cautiously peering inside. "It definitely is." He sighs with relief when he confirms that room is indeed a bedroom and that it's much less occupied than the first.</p>
<p>"And just how do you know that?" Taeyong walks inside with Jaehyun and then Doyoung following, and flops down onto the bed while Doyoung shuts the door and turns a light on. "I've never said that out loud before."</p>
<p>"No," Jaehyun pipes in, already tossing his shirt aside. "But you'd think one would learn after being walked in on more than a couple of times. You leave the door unlocked on purpose because part of you hopes we'll walk in on you fingering yourself again."</p>
<p>"What do you mean <em>again</em>?" Doyoung exclaims. "I haven't even done that once."</p>
<p>"You've walked in on me multiple times."</p>
<p>"But not while you were fingering yourself."</p>
<p>"Disappointed?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, kinda."</p>
<p>"We can fix that if you want."</p>
<p>Doyoung hums as Jaehyun helps him out of his clothing, both of them in nothing but their boxers by the time they get to Taeyong. "Was kind of hoping you'd say that." He grabs Taeyong delicately by the hand and pulls him into a sitting position while Jaehyun works on unbuttoning his shirt. "Bet it's really fucking hot."</p>
<p>"It is." Jaehyun tosses Taeyong's shirt onto the floor with the rest of their clothing and stares at his chest for a moment before moving onto his pants. He wasn't very muscled so much as he was toned, and his shoulders are broader than his own despite Jaehyun having more muscle mass. His skin is smooth and his waist is fairly small, all of which is not lost on himself or Doyoung. "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"</p>
<p>"Maybe once or twice." Taeyong stands up with the help of Doyoung so Jaehyun can dispose of his pants, and places a hand on Jaehyun's forearm with a small smile. "Kind of ridiculous when you think about it. For someone who works out about as often as I do, you really shouldn't have this nice of a body."</p>
<p>Jaehyun flexes involuntarily at Taeyong's soft touch, and then again on purpose when he squeezes his arm. "What can I say. I was born blessed."</p>
<p>"Must be nice," Doyoung replies with a sigh. "Some of us actually have to work hard for what we have."</p>
<p>"We love a man that works out." Jaehyun wraps an arm around Doyoung's neck and pulls him in for a kiss while Taeyong falls to his knees and begins to palm him over his underwear. "God, you're so sexy."</p>
<p>"And you're bigger than I remember," Taeyong chimes in from the ground. He pulls Doyoung's boxers down and waits for him to step out of them before throwing them aside, and takes his cock in his hand while the other rids himself of his own boxers. "Fuck, Doyoung."</p>
<p>"Are you just gonna tease me all night or are you actually gonna do something about it?"</p>
<p>Taeyong wastes no time and begins pumping Doyoung slow and hard, picking up the pace when his knees look like they're on the verge of giving out. Jaehyun is kissing him, the complete opposite of Taeyong, fast and desperate, and Doyoung doesn't even try to hide the noises as they leave his mouth.</p>
<p>"Never would have pegged you as somebody that would bend and break so easily," Jaehyun says as he pulls away. "I'm not used to seeing you so desperate. I figured you'd be the type to keep your cool." He steps out of his underwear and kicks them behind him before taking his own cock and smearing precum all over Taeyong's cheek. "You gonna sound that pretty when I fuck you?"</p>
<p>Doyoung inhales sharply when Taeyong takes him into his mouth, easing his way down his length until the tip of his cock is at the back of his throat. "M-maybe if you ask nicely," he whispers. "<em>Shit</em>. That's so good, Ty. Just like that."</p>
<p>Jaehyun tugs at his own cock even faster now, the image of Taeyong on his knees and deep throating Doyoung with his nails dug into his thighs something he wants burned into his memory forever. "God help me."</p>
<p>"You rang?" Doyoung places a hand over Jaehyun's, fighting with him for a moment until he surrenders and lets Doyoung take over. "Don't fight with me when you know you want it just as badly as I do." He leans in and kisses Jaehyun sloppily on the lips, letting his tongue graze over his bottom lip before biting down and bringing it into his mouth. "You're not as tough as you think you are, big boy."</p>
<p>"Never said I was tough," Jaehyun replies through gritted teeth. Doyoung's hand just feels too good, and the longer he touches him, the more impatient he gets. "Taeyong, do me a favor, yeah?"</p>
<p>Taeyong pulls away from Doyoung with his cock still in hand, eyes wide as he rubs his cheek with the tip. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"I want you to finger Doyoung for me."</p>
<p>"But I--"</p>
<p>"Don't fight with me," Jaehyun snaps, using Doyoung's own words against him before returning his gaze back to Taeyong with a much softer smile. "Can you do that for me?"</p>
<p>"I mean, yeah, but we don't have any lube."</p>
<p>Doyoung pulls Taeyong into a standing position and nonchalantly spits into the palm of his hand while making his way over to the bed. "There. Just don't hurt me."</p>
<p>Taeyong makes a face as he stares at his palm, cupping it a little so that nothing spills. "I could have used my own spit, but thanks for that, I guess." He waits for Doyoung to get comfortable and brings a knee into his chest, leaning on it just slightly so that he can get a better angle. "The tables have turned now. Last time we were in this situation, you were the one prepping me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you're not the one that's gonna fuck him. Don't get it twisted." Jaehyun gets down onto his knees and spits into his own hand, rubbing it between his fingers before teasing Taeyong right at his entrance. "You don't even like topping."</p>
<p>"Neither do y-you," Doyoung whines as Taeyong pushes in and out of him with his index finger. "You don't fuck around with someone like Johnny if you want anything to do with being a top."</p>
<p>"No," Jaehyun agrees. He sinks a single finger into Taeyong and grins when he chokes at the sensation. "But I don't fuck around with Johnny because I wanna top. That's what guys like you and Taeyong are for."</p>
<p>Taeyong clenches around Jaehyun's fingers when he adds a second one and begins to gently scissor him as a means to stretch him further. "He's got--he's got a point. It's why twinks like us exist."</p>
<p>"Not a twink," Doyoung argues with clenched teeth. For somebody so blatantly submissive, Taeyong is much better with his fingers than he expected him to be. "Just a pretty boy." He grabs Taeyong's wrist with his hand and stops him from trying to go for a third finger. "I'm ready. That's enough."</p>
<p>Jaehyun takes that as his cue to pull out of Taeyong as well, earning himself a light groan as he stands up and takes his own cock in hand. "Oh, don't sound so sad, Ty. Doyoung'll make sure you're taken care of."</p>
<p>"Are you giving him to me?" Doyoung questions over from his spot on the bed. "Would have figured you'd want him first."</p>
<p>"I don't care who takes me first so long as it's <em>now</em>. I don't like being kept waiting."</p>
<p>Doyoung exhales through his nose, not really laughing but getting his point across with a smirk. He rolls off of the bed in one swift motion, back on his feet in an instant while ushering for Taeyong to take his place. "You want it from behind, or?"</p>
<p>"No, I can't see your face that way." Taeyong sits down on the edge of the bed and scoots himself back with his hands. "Jaehyun, give me a pillow." He holds his hands out as Jaehyun grabs a pillow from against the headboard and tosses it to him, and places it behind his neck before laying down. "Better fuck me good. Don't want any regrets when I leave over the next few days."</p>
<p>"Whatever. Just sit still and be patient." Doyoung puts a knee onto the bed and hoists one of Taeyong's legs onto his shoulder, lining himself up and just barely teasing him with the tip while glancing over at Jaehyun. "The fuck are you gonna do? Just watch?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," Jaehyun replies. He's leaning against the dresser with his cock in his hand, slowly stroking himself as he looks back and forth between Doyoung and Taeyong. "Be lying to myself if I said I hadn't thought about it before."</p>
<p>Doyoung's response is lost on his tongue when Taeyong digs his fingernails into his thigh. "<em>What?</em> Are you mad because all of my attention isn't on <em>you </em>specifically? God, you're just as needy as I remember."</p>
<p>Taeyong tightens his grip on Doyoung's leg and flinches when Doyoung reaches forward to smack him. "I said to fuck me, not hit me."</p>
<p>"Not like you wouldn't enjoy it either way. Everyone knows you're a masochist, Ty." Doyoung bends his knees a little as he eases the tip of his cock inside with minimal difficulty, inching forward little by little until he bottoms out completely. "You good?"</p>
<p>"Peachy keen."</p>
<p>Doyoung rolls his eyes as Taeyong wiggles a bit to adjust, and slowly begins to push in and out of him with short, hard thrusts. "I know you're holding back," he says after a minute or two. "Nobody is forcing you to stay quiet."</p>
<p>"I can fix that," Jaehyun chimes in from over in the corner. He walks over to the bed and hovers over Taeyong for a second before before nipping at the tender skin of his neck. "Don't be shy. You know you're not good at keeping calm, Ty."</p>
<p>Between Doyoung still fucking into him and Jaehyun's lips and teeth on his neck, all coherent thought has fled Taeyong's brain without even so much as a second thought. He quickly reaches over with a whine, hands grasping at Jaehyun as he tries to pull him in for a kiss.</p>
<p>"Doyoung was right. You <em>are</em> needy." Jaehyun obliges and gives in to Taeyong's request, his lips hastily brushing against his, hard and desperate as Taeyong runs a hand through his hair. "Kind of greedy on your part for not letting us hear you." He adjusts his position a little and takes Taeyong's cock in his, smearing precum all over his palm before aggressively beginning to jack him off.</p>
<p>"Fuck, that's so hot," Doyoung murmurs, quickening his pace at the sight. He thrusts into Taeyong harder than before, the noises that were starting to escape his mouth turning him on even more. "You look so pretty, all slack jawed and blurry eyed like that."</p>
<p>"Shit, I'm gonna--<em>Doyoung, stop. </em>Pull out. I'm gonna cum if we keep at it like this." Taeyong is breathing hard and groans when both Taeyong and Doyoung pull away from him, one after another. "<em>Fucking shit</em>. You guys do whatever. I need to calm down."</p>
<p>"You're damn right you do," Jaehyun agrees. "I'm not about to have you cum before I even get the chance to fuck you."</p>
<p>Taeyong waves them away, silently ordering them to use the unoccupied side of the bed while he tries to slow his breathing. "<em>I know that</em>, Jaehyun. Why do you think I told Doyoung to pull out."</p>
<p>Doyoung moves away from Taeyong and focuses all of his attention on Jaehyun now, who is leaning back against the bed's headboard with a lazy smile. "You gonna ride me or what?"</p>
<p>"That a fantasy of yours or something?"</p>
<p>"More or less. Always wanted a pretty boy to take advantage of me."</p>
<p>"You have not," Doyoung growls as he climbs into Jaehyun's lap. He grabs his cock with one hand and leans against Jaehyun's chest with the other, positioning himself so that his cock is just below his sweet spot. "God, I've wanted this for so long."</p>
<p>"Do something about it then."</p>
<p>Doyoung ignores Jaehyun's words as he sinks his hips down, stopping only when he reaches Jaehyun's pelvis. "You sure talk an awful lot of shit for someone that hasn't even done anything until now. First you give up dibs on Taeyong, and now you want me to put in all the work?"</p>
<p>"As if you don't enjoy having some semblance of control." Jaehyun places both of his hands on Doyoung's waist, forcing him to keep his pace nice and slow and even. "You might be vers, but you know you'd never be able to submit completely."</p>
<p>"Very f-funny coming from you, considering you're the exact same way."</p>
<p>"That's what makes this fun, right?" Jaehyun bucks his hips upwards and grins when Doyoung lets out a broken cry. He tightens his grip on his waist and thrusts hard and fast into him, the kind of pace that has Doyoung yelping each time they come together. "Not only are you desperate, but you're loud, too. Who'd have thought that Mr. Classy himself would be such a mess behind closed doors."</p>
<p>"That's what I said." Taeyong is sitting beside Jaehyun now, eyes focused on Doyoung as he bounces up and down on Jaehyun's cock. "You complained about Jae talking shit, and yet here you are, falling apart like some gorgeous wreck."</p>
<p>"Stop talking and <em>touch me</em> already."</p>
<p>Taeyong, ever so willing to obey, does as he's told and shifts closer to Doyoung so that he can do his job properly. He takes Doyoung's cock in his hand, already slick and dripping with precum, and strokes him fast and just hard enough to almost hurt. "Kinda sexy seeing you like this, so used and broken, and ready to fall apart at a moment's notice."</p>
<p>Doyoung doesn't say anything. He can't. The way Taeyong uses his fingers to slide up and down his length, his thumb purposely rubbing over the slit is just too good. He's already so wound up from fucking Taeyong and having Jaehyun deep inside of him that he's not sure how much more he can take, and lets out a strangled cry before falling forward, pressing a hand against Jaehyun's chest to keep him upright. "I can't. I can't, I can't, I <em>can't</em>."</p>
<p>"Can't what?" Jaehyun asks with a shit eating grin, pounding into his ass with a newfound purpose. "What's wrong, Doyoung? Can't handle fucking and then getting fucked?"</p>
<p>"No," Doyoung chokes out. His chest is on fire from all of the exertion and he can't help but cry out the closer he gets to climaxing. "It hurts. <em>I can't</em>. I have to--"</p>
<p>Without any warning at all, Doyoung spills all over Taeyong's hand and Jaehyun's chest, his screams filling the room as Taeyong milks him until there's nothing left.</p>
<p>Jaehyun thrusts into him a few more times before reaching up and grabbing him by the chin, pulling him down for one last kiss before letting go of him completely. "You're so fucking sexy."</p>
<p>Doyoung whimpers as he pulls out, the sudden loss being more than he could bare. He flops down onto his side, breathing heavily and swatting at Taeyong as he pinches at his nipples. "Stop that. You already had your turn with me."</p>
<p>"Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to want more."</p>
<p>"Well, get down and I'll give you more," Jaehyun instructs. He motions for Doyoung to move over and pins Taeyong down onto the bed before he has the chance to argue. "You don't think I'd let you off the hook that easily, do you?"</p>
<p>"Of course not," Taeyong smirks. His arms are on either side of his head with Jaehyun's hands pinning him down by his wrists, and he bucks his hips upward so that his cock brushes up against Jaehyun's thigh. "I'm not here to be treated like porcelain."</p>
<p>"Good thing, because I'm not here to play nice." Jaehyun releases one of Taeyong's hands and brings it to his chest, coating his palm in Doyoung's cum before guiding it to his cock. "God, Ty. I'm gonna fuck you so hard."</p>
<p>"So do it already. Told you earlier that I don't like to be kept waiting."</p>
<p>Jaehyun lines himself up with Taeyong's entrance, his length slick with cum, and eases himself inside with almost no resistance. "<em>Shit</em>. You feel so <em>fucking</em> good."</p>
<p>Taeyong laughs open-mouthed as his fingers dig into Jaehyun's wrist, the sudden stretch feeling almost euphoric. He wasn't as long as Doyoung, but he made up for it in girth, and Taeyong bites down onto his lip to try and prevent himself from making any noises too soon. "<em>Fuck</em>."</p>
<p>"Two cocks within such a short amount of time, and that's really all you have to say?" Jaehyun thrusts into Taeyong slow and hard, reaching deep and taking his time before pulling out and doing it again and again. "You're being a little shit tonight."</p>
<p>"Are you implying that he's not always like that?" Doyoung is sitting up now, his hand wrapped around his cock again as he slowly strokes himself despite just having orgasmed.</p>
<p>"No, I'm saying that for somebody so choked up over leaving the country in a few days, he sure is being selfish." Jaehyun grasps Taeyong's thigh with his hand and squeezes until Taeyong cries out, the grin on his face getting bigger as more and more sounds make their way out of his pretty little mouth. "There we go. Just like that. I wanna hear how much you're enjoying this."</p>
<p>Nobody says anything as Jaehyun continues to fuck into Taeyong, his breathing getting more and more labored the longer they go. He's not used to holding out so long, not used to fucking two people within the same night, and groans when Taeyong arches his back and digs his nails into his wrist. "<em>Jaehyun</em>."</p>
<p>"What is it? What do you want?"</p>
<p>"I want you to cum inside me."</p>
<p>Jaehyun walked into this with the intention to pull out, but now that the option was there, there was no way he was about to pass it up. "Oh yeah? You like being full, Taeyong?"</p>
<p>"Of course he does," Doyoung says. He's on his knees now, hovering over Taeyong as he jacks himself off to the image of Jaehyun breathing heavily, his muscles tensing with every thrust into Taeyong. "Wouldn't expect anything else from a little cum slut like him."</p>
<p>Taeyong clenches around Jaehyun, Doyoung's comment practically making him lose his mind. "What're you gonna do, Doyoung? You get off on watching other people fuck?"</p>
<p>"I do when they're as pretty as you are."</p>
<p>"Shit, I'm--<em>god</em>. Cum on his face, Doyoung. <em>Please</em>."</p>
<p>"Don't have to tell me twice." Doyoung tugs at his cock more aggressively, the sounds leaving his mouth being something Jaehyun can only describe as dangerous. "Touch yourself, Taeyong. Give us a show. I think we deserve it after how s-stubborn you've been tonight."</p>
<p>Taeyong does as he's told and takes his cock in hand, timing his motions perfectly with Jaehyun's thrusts. "Fuck, I'm--</p>
<p>"Cum for me, Ty. Let us see how pathetic you really are."</p>
<p>Jaehyun's words are what sends Taeyong over the edge, cumming in thick strings across his stomach and chest, and the image is what does Doyoung in. He lets go with a scream, and flinches violently when Taeyong places a hand on his, guiding him as he rides it out.</p>
<p>Jaehyun keeps fucking into Taeyong despite his protests, knowing good and well that he didn't want him to stop. His muscles start to burn and his mind goes fuzzy as the arousal takes over, something inside of him telling to go harder and faster until he just can't take it anymore. He grips onto Taeyong's thigh with his nails, panting heavily as he fills Taeyong up with a loud, drawn out moan before practically falling on top of him.</p>
<p>"We speak of this to no one," he says after a minute or two, still trying to catch his breath. He pushes himself off of Taeyong and sits upright between he and Doyoung, looking back and forth between the two of them with a mischievous smile. "Unless, you know, you get off on that kinda thing."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Doyoung agrees with a smile to match his. "Nothing says 'best friends forever' than having a big, juicy secret that only the three of us are aware of."</p>
<p>"You guys are dumb. I'm really gonna miss you." Taeyong sits up and rests his head against Jaehyun's shoulder, who wraps an arm around each of them when Doyoung does the same. "We should clean up and get out of here."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Let's go. I'm hungry."</p>
<p>"All of that, and food is really the first thing on your mind?"</p>
<p>"I mean, yeah, why not."</p>
<p>"You're ridiculous, Jae."</p>
<p>"Come on, it'll be my treat."</p>
<p>"Alright, but only because you're paying."</p>
<p>Jaehyun smiles to himself as he hops off the bed in search of his clothing, eyeing his two best friends one last time before turning away. With college coming to an end and new and unfamiliar paths being just around the corner, it seemed fitting that the three of them would end their time together with none other than a <em>bang.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>